


Retcon

by mithrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blanket Permission, Character Death Fix, Deus Ex Machina, Gen, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-22
Updated: 2010-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 20:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end, God comes back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retcon

In the end Sam and Dean managed to seal Lucifer back in his box. And then, wouldn’t you know it, God showed up.

Just waltzed in like the last year hadn’t even happened, and suddenly all the surviving angels were just _there,_ most of them looking varying degrees of confused/horrified.

When Dean saw that he stepped forward, dodging Sam’s clutching hand and punched him in the face.

Sam buried his head in his hands. His brother. Had just punched _God._ Or, well, he’d tried to, since his fist passed through him, then his entire body as he overbalanced and fell.

God turned around, looked down at where Dean lay in a heap, raised an eyebrow and asked, “Was that really necessary?”

“Was that…you goddamn _asshole!_ You leave the world to rot, expect us to clean up your mess, and then all you can say is ‘Was that _necessary’?!_ ”

“Technically it was _your_ mess. You two started the Apocalypse, though, admittedly, you were nudged in that direction.” He held out a hand to help Dean up. Dean ignored it and got to his feet, and Sam started to think that Dean maybe didn’t survive the Apocalypse only to be splatted by God.

God looked over at Sam then. “Anything you’d like to add?”

“Uh…no…I mean…sorry about that,” he said, gesturing at his brother, who shot him a betrayed look.

God nodded, and promptly ignored them in favor of the angel standing next to them. “Castiel.”

He flinched. “Yes, Father.”

God smiled at him and tipped his chin up. “Be at peace, child.”

“But I lost faith…” Cas’ voice broke.

God shook his head. “You may have lost your faith, but you kept fighting nonetheless. You helped save the world, and for that you can come home.”

Cas’ face lit up, then he shot a glance at Sam and Dean. “But–”

“Or you may stay here, with your Grace intact, as long as you wish.”

Cas sank to his knees. “Thank you,” he whispered.

God went around the circle of angels, speaking to each in turn. Most averted their eyes.

Finally he came to what must be the archangels. At least, one of them looked like the guy Dean had said Raphael was possessing, and the other one held himself like Michael.

“Raphael. You gave up on me.”

“I’m sorry, Father.”

God’s face hardened. “I do not need faithless angels in my service. You are demoted. And since we need someone to fill your role…” He considered. “Castiel.”

“W-what?” Cas asked, confused and no little awed at being addressed again.

“I am elevating you to the rank of archangel.”

Sam stared, and Dean’s mouth fell open.

“B-but I’m not–”

“You are. You absolutely are. It is somewhat unorthodox for archangels to remain on Earth, but it is possible.”

“But my vessel…”

God shrugged. “The man James Novak is no longer with you, so I see no problem with you continuing to use the one you have. Do you accept?”

Cas simply stared for a moment, then breathed, “Yes.”

 _Like he was gonna say anything else,_ Sam thought.

Blinding white light suddenly streamed out of Castiel and Sam and Dean covered their eyes. When it cleared Sam blinked the tears away and looked at Cas. He looked the same as ever, but there was a sense of power and menace about him that Sam had seen with the other archangels.

God nodded, and turned to the last of the angels. “Michael.”

“Father. I strove always to do Your Will.”

God nodded. “I know. And that is the only reason you are not joining Raphael. Be more careful in the future.”

Michael, chastened, said nothing.

God looked around one final time. “Well. We seem to be an archangel short.”

He waved a hand and suddenly Gabriel was standing in front of him.

Sam stared again. It was impossible for him to believe that this was actually _God_ standing in front of him, no matter how many miracles he performed. But it was Gabriel…Gabriel, not the Trickster.

He blinked, seeming confused, then his eyes fell on God. He dropped to his knees, bracing himself on his sword. “Father.”

God put a hand on his head. “Rise, Gabriel.”

He did, though he kept his eyes lowered, and, yeah, for all his flippant talk about his family he was acting the perfect heavenly servant, and wasn’t _that_ just fucked up.

“I’m proud of you Gabriel.”

At that Gabriel’s eyes snapped up. “But I…but I _ran!_ ”

“Yes. And when you thought it was necessary you fought, just as you were made to. You gave your life in the attempt. I’m proud of you.” God shot a glance at Sam and Dean. “And happy that someone was around to remind you of what you were created for.”

Dean opened his mouth, then seemed to think the better of it.

“Was there anything else?” God asked him.

He shook his head.

But Sam had a question. “All this…our entire lives…was it really destiny?”

God shrugged. “Destiny is never as fixed as it seems.” His eyes twinkled. “Ineffability, you know.”

He rubbed his hands together. “Well, now that that’s all sorted out, we need to be getting along.”

He clapped his hands, there was another blinding flash, and suddenly all the angels but Cas were gone.

Dean blinked. “Well ain’t that a helluva thing.”

Sam nodded.

Dean turned to Cas. “So you’re an archangel now, huh?”

Cas nodded mutely, still looking dazed.

“I guess that means you have to start being all arrogant and ‘You must Do this For it is Your Destiny.’”

Cas shook his head. “I don’t think so.”

Dean grinned. “Good.”


End file.
